In telecommunications systems, the protocol utilized for offering a wide range of high-bandwidth services, e.g., multimedia services, may be based on Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) protocols. These protocols define a particular data structure called a "cell", which is a data packet of a fixed size (e.g., 53 octets, each comprising eight bits).
Typically, ATM standards are based on signaling schemes designed to accommodate multimedia applications. The recent research into advance ATM network architectures has been conducted as illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,588,475, 5,483,527, and 5,483,527, entitled An ATM Network Arranged to Interface with STM In-Band Signaling, filed on Dec. 21, 1994, to Doshi et al. Conventional approaches include the use of statistical multiplexing including voice compression in an ATM environment. However, these approaches may require the introduction of Variable Bit Rate (VAR.) capabilities, including sophisticated signaling mechanisms and a different ATM adaptation layer, AAL-2. None of the conventional approaches provide for ATM call set-up using standard signaling systems, traffic management between a terminal adapter and an ATM switch, or variable background noise.